


High Achiever

by MooseFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, Grinding, M/M, Professor Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week is hard on professors, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Achiever

Castiel sits at his desk, at the front of the room, grading.

The lecture hall about thirty feet away from his office is usually empty at this time of day, and while he usually does his grading in there, with final grades due pretty soon, it’s a veritable war zone. There are no clear spaces and every surface is covered in either old cups of coffee or his student’s papers.

The only person with a harder finals week than Castiel’s students is Castiel, who grades their twenty page term papers on early medieval religious artwork very seriously.

He’s done with one section’s worth, which means he only has about eighteen to go. But with only four hours of sleep in him, his eyes have begun to feel gritty and the closed space of inside is making his skin crawl. He wants to go home. He wants to crawl into bed. He wants to sleep until the winter ends.

He’s four pages into a paper just beginning to grasp the argument- the student has worked all semester and although they show significant improvement, it’s methodical at best and plodding to be honest- when his eyes begin to cross and the room starts to get blurry.

He rubs his eyes and blinks at the paper, and suddenly, there’s someone else in the room with him.

He slides his glasses on- he can’t see long distance without them- and a freckled face comes into focus.

“Oh,” he says, “Dean, it’s you.”

Dean is holding a stack of books and a notebook and his bites his bottom lip, heavy and pink between his teeth, which are a little crooked inside of his mouth- not that you’d notice for the brilliance and honesty of his smile. Something about moving around a lot, Castiel figures. Dean talks about his moves all the time.

“Hi,” he says, and his voice sounds unusually small and unsure. “Uh, so that uh...that paper.” He blushes and steps forward a little bit, from the back of the room where the tall exit doors are down the stairs to where Castiel is sitting, near the blackboards. “I have a bad feeling about the uh...the work I turned in.”

Castiel frowns. “Dean, what are you tal-”

“I wanted to experiment,” Dean blurts, suddenly, and in the awkward pause, Castiel realizes.

Dean steps forward, suddenly, and Castiel can’t help but notice how tight Dean’s pants are. The way they narrow and cling to calves, the way they sit on his hips. They’re skinny jean, Castiel realizes, and he files that piece of deeply unsettling information away because he’s never, ever seen him dress like this.

Dean’s head is ducked a little bit as he moves forward, not quite making eye contact with Castiel.

“I wanted to experiment with my style on the paper, but I’m not sure if it really...worked,” Dean continues. “And I know my grade in here has been..slipping but I was wondering if there was anything I could do...about...that.”

Castiel looks at him. Puzzled. “I don’t understan-”

Dean lurches forward suddenly and kisses Castiel.

His breath tastes like bubblegum, and he smells like vanilla and motor oil, from that damn car he’s always talking about. He kisses with an open mouth, gently but eagerly. Desperately. Castiel hears himself gasp slightly into the kiss, shocked.

“Please,” Dean murmurs, moving his kiss up Castiel’s cheeks, along his cheekbones under his blue eyes. “Please, professor, is there anything I can do for that grade?”

“Oh,” Castiel murmurs. “I reckon there’s something we could do.”

Dean pulls Castiel’s hand to his fly and he feels how hard Dean is in his tight pants. Castiel pulls the button through the loop and tugs down the zipper. He suddenly feels lace under his fingertips and he groans.

Under the jeans, baby pink panties with a lace trim greet him.

Dean grins, like the devil himself.

He tugs his jeans down a goodly bit, letting his thighs, his ass, and his cock free. He straddles Castiel in the desk chair, tugging his hands to hold his hips.

Dean looks like a predator, here on top of Castiel.

He unzips Castiel’s fly, letting his own cock spring out of his pants.

He looks down at it and he grins, lasciviously.

“Oh, professor,” he sighs, “what have you been hiding from the rest of the class?”

Castiel feels himself blush, just long enough for Dean to kiss his neck and start grinding against him.

“Please,” Dean whimpers. “Please, please- please.”

Castiel feels his breath shudder and his muscles tense enormously.

He feels like he's been strung like a damn bow, Dean grinding against him and biting, sucking, kissing at his skin and neck, his hips moving under his tight grasp.

Dean bites, hard, against Castiel's artery and he moans loudly, brokenly.

"Sing for me, professor," he murmurs, his mouth parting from Castiel's skin with a wet, slick pop.

A guttural, animalistic groan strangles out of Castiel.

Dean's hand wanders to Castiel's rigid cock and he slowly, deliberately begins to jack it.

"D-Dean," Castiel moans. "Duh-Dean, please."

A door opens suddenly and suddenly Castiel feels the blood flow out of him, cold.

"Really?" he hears his TA say. "Again?"

Charlie drops a stack of books on a desk and says, "I don't give a shit what you and your creepy boyfriend do at home, but please keep your weird professor shit at home, dude."

She leaves the room.

There's a frozen moment, and on top of him, holding his softening cock, Dean starts laughing, like music.

"Fuck," he murmurs, "we were so close."

Castiel looks at his boyfriend, three years his senior and a librarian downtown, and says, "Third time's the charm?"

Dean grins wickedly.


End file.
